Caught
by ThunderScythe
Summary: Red Alert keeps going out on midnight dives but when Inferno one night follows him there's not much driving being done... Red AlertxStarscream SkyfirexInferno


"I'm going out for a drive, Inferno, I'll be back in a few breems." Red Alert thought he was being sneaky with going out once a week but the mech didn't realize how orderly he was and just how unsubtle he was as well.

"Alright Red, have fun with your drive." Inferno waved, smiling. It was the same day and the same hour he could leave and when the lamborghini came back he would be tired, scratched up and would always have some goofy grin on his face.

Inferno frowned deeply once the mech left and radioed Blaster to watch the monitors for him before sneaking out after the mech. Now Inferno knew he wasn't the best mech for this and he also knew Red Alert had the scanners of Primus himself but that didn't stop him from trying.

Transforming down to his fire truck form, he slowly wheeled after the mech, making sure to keep a good enough distance but also making sure not to lose him. Inferno had followed him down a few sections before Red Alert stopped in the middle of a cluster of large rocks, the rocks making it hard to pick up the mech's signal and he had to sneak forward a bit to get better reception.

Red Alert transformed and walked around a bit before calling out someone's designation- a designation that made Inferno's lines freeze up.

"Starscream? Starscream where are you? Oh you always do this to me." Red Alert huffed and his horns sparked, the blue light casting off the rocks and making his own form glow a soft blue hue.

Dark chuckling came from behind a formidable sized rock and Red Alert whirled around, stiffening- before he relaxed when the red and white seeker showed himself.

"Oh Red you always were one to overestimate everything." The seeker hummed, walking over and pecking the mech on the helm lovingly.

The Security Director shivered but leaned into the mech, engine humming. "Starscream it's my job to overestimate everything. If I weren't, I wouldn't be were I am now!"

The seeker hummed, "Oh yes, that's true. I must give you credit for that…" He smirked and pressed a kiss to the mech's lips.

Inferno stiffened and was about to transform and throttle the seeker when Red Alert mewled and pressed himself flush against the Air Commander, wrapping his arms around him.

What was going on? This made no sense to Inferno! Then it hit him- the Negavator incident. Red Alert either must've never fully repaired his logic chips or he was so dependent on Starscream that they developed a relationship!

But…what about him? What about Inferno? He and Red Alert had spent so many happy times together! He thought that Red Alert…

He looked back over the rocks with his scanners and had to look away when he found the two thoroughly engrossed with each other, moans and gasps escaping the two mechs of different factions.

Crushed, Inferno slowly backed up and turned around, silently heading back to the Ark. So that was it then. Him and Red Alert were through…or were they ever together to begin with? Was Red Alert only using Inferno? The fire truck shivered and drove faster once he had the all clear from his scanners, engine being pushed to its limit.

He almost crashed into the mountainside because he was so focused in on himself and his thoughts, his breaks screeching loudly and he transformed quickly, stumbling over his own two feet and he cried out as he hit the sand and rock hard.

With a groan, he fell back onto his aft and he sat there for a little while composing himself. He didn't know what he'd do…he was so lost and so confused. Why? Why would Red Alert do this to him? Why lead him on so much?

After a long thought, he decided it was best to get his own quarters. Pack up all his things and move out and away from Red Alert. It was obviously over between the two and he could't bare to even think of the mech now.

Slowly gathering himself to his feet, he made his way to the wash racks to clean himself of his adventure. When Red Alert came back he couldn't have him looking like this then Red Alert would know he had followed him.

It was late and it was quiet- too quiet for Inferno's taste- and he was relieved when he found someone else in the racks, the sound of water running filling his audios. Maybe a friendly conversation would do him some good?

He stepped in and froze- Primus of all the mechs…

Skyfire looked back over his wing and gave a friendly wave, "Greetings Inferno. I didn't think I would catch anyone out this late." The poor shuttle was cramped in the room with his wings almost hitting the ceiling. The different nozzles along the wall must've made it very difficult for the mech to move around in the room.

Inferno forced a grin on his face. "Well hey there Skyfire. What are you doing in here? I thought you went outside to shower with the sprayer that Omega uses."

Skyfire looked down, sheepish. "Yes, well, I was working on something and it back fired on me…I knew that the wash outside made lots of noise when used and I couldn't have this tracked all the way outside so I just…squeezed in here for a brief run down…"

The mech looked like he was having a lot of difficulty and Inferno took pity on the poor mech, forgetting about his earlier problems. "Hey let me help you out here. It looks like you're having a rough time."

The white mech nodded, "Yes that would be lovely, thank you. I am finding it difficult to use these small objects."

"I can see that!" Inferno chuckled, "Why don't ya stretch yourself out and I'll do all the cleaning. Don't need ya to break anything now."

Skyfire had the liberty to look slightly embarrassed before slowly nodding and easing himself out. With the racks empty he had all the room to move around but he still had to be careful of the other nozzles. Eventually he had himself sitting in an almost comfortable position, his form easy to get to from most angles.

Inferno cruised over and took the nozzle, looking at it curiously before screwing the head off and tossing it aside, connecting the tube to his arm. Aiming, he started to rinse off the shuttle's legs, finding it somewhat amusing.

"I thank you Inferno," Skyfire said after a short while, "I do not know how long it would've taken me to get this all off of my form."

Inferno scratched the back of his helm with his hand, "Aw Skyfire think nothing of it. We're comrades just helping one another out, is all."

There was a long moment of silence, where Inferno had gone from the mech's legs to his chest and then to his arms in an easy gait. Just when Inferno thought he was just about done, Skyfire spoke up.

"You caught them, didn't you?" He said, voice soft.

"Excuse me?" Inferno asked politely, not catching what he had said.

"Red Alert. Starscream." Skyfire clarified. "You found out about them and their relationship."

So shocked that the mech had known, Inferno's hose arm went wide and accidentally sprayed the mech in the face. Skyfire suffered the treatment for a klick before putting his hand up to shield his face. Surprised and embarrassed, Inferno turned the water off.

"Sorry Skyfire!" He apologized quickly, "But how- how long- when-?"

Skyfire casually flicked the water off his face and sighed, "Starscream contacts me using our old communications link and teases and taunts me about how our Security Director is such a better lover and friend than I ever was." His wings flicked before drooping, "I can barely stand to hear it sometimes…"

Inferno felt awful for the mech and detached the tube from his arm, walking over to pat his hand on the mech's leg, "Aw Skyfire that's terrible of him to do that. Why don't you just block him?"

The shuttle shook his head. "I…I still believe there is good in him. I do! But…most times I think that I am just too late. The chances are finalized and I will never see the Starscream I knew again…"

Inferno's optics softened, "Aw Skyfire, the war changes even the nicest mechs to their most evil sides if they let it. There was nothing you could have done even if you were around."

Skyfire looked down at the mech, "Perhaps. Perhaps not but we will never know. However, I still find myself longing for the past and I don't think I'll ever be able to embrace this life that was thrusted upon me."

Inferno shook his head, "Only you can have yourself move forward, Skyfire. You know that. If you don't block Starscream out of your life then who will?"

There was a pause before Skyfire's face hardened. "You are right. I have been tormented long enough by his games. I am an Autobot now and he is the enemy…" His optics immediately softened again. "Starscream…the…the enemy…"

Inferno slapped the mech's leg. "Hey now don't give up just like that! C'mon! Where's that spirit, eh?"

Skyfire shivered and his wings twitched up before he nodded and bit his lip hard before he rifled through his communications contact list and blocked their old link before deleting it. It hurt and it made his spark ache but Skyfire knew it was for the best.

"It's…it's gone…" The large mech basically sobbed and Inferno rubbed the mech's leg.

"You did good Skyfire…you did good…"

Skyfire collected himself slowly and nodded, exploring Inferno's visage. "T…thank you Inferno. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"Aw it was nothin-" He gulped as he was suddenly picked up and kissed gently, Skyfire's large blunt finger gently tracing his wing like kibble on his helm, causing him to shiver. He was released a few seconds later and gently put back on his feet, his face slack with surprise.

Skyfire gave him a meek smile before shifting to stand up, "I must go now. Thank you for everything, Inferno."

Inferno mindlessly stepped aside and allowed the mech passage as he carefully made his way out of the racks, the red mech's optics staring mindlessly in front of him.

He…they…what?

Skyfire must've been too consumed by emotion to know what he was doing and thus kissed Inferno with gratitude. Yes, that was it, he was just thankful!

…Right?


End file.
